L'imperméable est le coupable de l'histoire
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Quand Oikawa tente de faire une surprise, cela se passe rarement bien. Mais bon, Iwaizumi l'aime comme ça, son petit-ami. OS écrit sur le thème Sensualité en une heure !


Bonsoir ! Oui, de retour pour une petite update pas du tout désirée ! En fait, je viens juste de l'écrire, car je m'intéresse aux nuits du Fof, et une personne (plusieurs en fait) ont eu la gentillesse de me renseigner, alors j'ai été faire quelques recherches au milieu des anciens thèmes, et...

Et bien j'ai commencé à faire tous les thèmes d'une nuit, mais pour ce soir il n'y en aura que deux: celui-ci et du Shizaya.

Le thème de celui-ci est donc : Sensualité, et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas la moindre dose de sensualité dans tout ça ! (Parce qu'Oikawa est un tue l'amour, change my mind)

En espérant que cela vous plaise, même si c'est court et que c'est... Oikawa. Je trouve que ça devrait être un mot à part entière.

Des bisous !

 _Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "sensualité" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. (Je ne sais pas s'il faut quand même le marquer, même si je le fais pas durant la nuit, et même deux mois plus tard, mais bon voilà, si jamais vous avez envie de participer aussi une de ces nuits, vous savez où me trouver)  
_

 **XXX**

Parfois, Iwaizumi bénissait vraiment le ciel d'avoir un tel petit-ami. Il savait cuisiner, était carrément mignon – certes, un peu chieur sur les bords, mais il l'aimait bien comme ça – et surtout avait accepté le pacte du _Tu t'occupes des souris et moi des araignées, ok ?_ lors de leur mise en couple. Parce que oui, savoir qui était capable d'écraser l'araignée qui se baladait tranquillement sur le rebord du lit était une affaire dont on s'occupait _avant_ , pas _pendant_.

Tout roulait ainsi depuis des années.

Et donc, pour célébrer leur cinq ans de vie commune, d'amour, de gloire, et de beauté comme il se devait, Oikawa avait mis le paquet. Le gros paquet.

Hajime était rentré du boulot vers dix-neuf heures, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait trouvé ce poste dans cette petite boite en plein essor. Il avait posé son sac dans l'entrée, avant enlevé ses chaussures, puis était entré dans le salon afin de dire bonjour au châtain. Seulement, en passant l'embrasure de la porte, il ne mit pas longtemps à constater que l'endroit était vide. Pas un bruit, personne qui hurlait à pleine voix sur des musiques d'animés, personne qui se dandinait contre le bar de la cuisine en prenant le fouet comme micro, et personne qui s'embrouillait au téléphone avec Kuroo. Bien trop calme.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna les talons afin d'aller récupérer son téléphone qui était resté dans son sac. En arrivant dans le sas, il manqua de crier de surprise lorsque trois coups résonnèrent à la porte.

Étrangement, il avait un mauvais présentement.

– C'est qui ? cria t-il.

Un grognement irrité lui parvint.

– Putain mais tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et ouvrir directement la porte pour laisser la surprise ? Et découvrir avec délice que _c'est forcément moi abruti qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_

Le brun grimaça et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

– Bah désolé mais en même temps aux dernières nouvelles t'as les clés, hein –

Son petit rictus mourut sur ses lèvres en apercevant Oikawa.

– Salut chéri, lui dit ce dernier d'une voix aguicheuse.

Ou qui se voulait aguicheuse.

Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure en une pose sexy – ou qui se voulait sexy, bref vous avez compris le truc – et effectua une sorte de bouche en cul de poule.

– Mais Oikawa..., commença le brun d'une voix ahuri.

– Oui ?

Il avait battu des cils.

– Pourquoi t'es en imper' il fait 28° ?

Et l'ambiance presque romantique tomba immédiatement à l'eau.

Le châtain relâcha un soupir soulagé.

– N'est-ce pas ? Putain mais c'est pas possible un temps pareil !

Il passa à ses cotés tandis qu'Hajime fermait la porte.

– Ça va faire trente minute que je transpire comme une vache j'en peux plus !

– T'étais où ?

– Chez Kei-chan.

– Évidemment.

Quand il n'étais pas chez eux à tenter de s'occuper les mains – car les joueurs professionnels avaient des horaires plutôt convenables, ils avaient fini par s'en rendre compte – Oikawa descendait à l'étage du dessous où se trouvait l'appartement d'Akaashi et Bokuto.

Iwaizumi était pratiquement certain que le châtain était un tue l'amour à lui tout seul, et que Bokuto n'allait pas tarder à venir le supplier de le récupérer.

Tout à coup, il retira son imperméable, dévoilant sa peau – bien trop de peau putain de merde c'était quoi ça ? – et se retourna avec un rictus fier.

– Tu – tu – tu, je – putain.

Il était _à poil_. Avec un string. En dentelles noires. Et un – _putain_ – de porte jarretelle.

Iwaizumi déglutit.

– Pitié, dis moi que tu t'es pas baladé comme ça dans l'immeuble.

– Bah non.

– Ouf.

– J'avais un imper'.

– _Putain_.

Il déglutit à nouveau.

Oikawa laissa naître un sourire félin sur ses lèvres puis s'approcha de lui d'une démarche langoureuse.

– Ça fait cinq ans, susurra t-il.

– Hum, hum, ah oui ?

En fait, le brun avait à présent du mal à détacher ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru être excité par quelque chose comme ça un jour. Mais le tout avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sensuel et... excitant. Oui, le mot clé était bel et bien excitation.

– Oui. Et pour l'occasion, je me suis dit que – ah !

Malheureusement, ses pieds se prirent dans l'imperméable qui traînait à présent au sol, et le châtain bascula en avant, entraînant son copain dans sa chute – qui était en somme toute ridicule, qu'on se le dise.

Il lâcha un cri très peu viril et s'étala de ton son long au sol. Iwaizumi se contenta d'ouvrir grands les yeux – encore plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà – et tomba sur les fesses.

Une seconde passa. Puis deux. Et soudain :

– Pourquoi je peux jamais rien faire sans me couvrir de ridicule ? Sérieusement y'avait combien de chance pour que ça se passe mal ? Je suis poisseux. Terriblement poisseux. Tetsu-chan m'a refilé sa poisse légendaire.

Hajime rit.

– Tu trouves que ça se passe mal ? Moi je trouve que ça prend exactement la tournure que ça aurait du : toi et moi, à l'horizontal...

– Oh Iwa-chan, vilain ! Je sais que tu es gêné, bouda t-il en gonflant les joues.

– Gêné au possible même, parce que si tu regardes bien, t'es en train de te frotter – en string à dentelles noires précisons le au cas où ce serait pas assez claire – sur mon...

– Ah.

Ils rirent.

– Et puis merde, c'était le but. Joyeux anniversaire Iwa-chan.

– Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi.


End file.
